


Cherry Blossom Tree

by living_in_a_small_world



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Koi Pond, M/M, Meditation, Relaxation, cherry blossom tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/living_in_a_small_world/pseuds/living_in_a_small_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo meditates under his favorite cherry blossom tree and Reader comes over to relax with him. <br/>More fluffiness ((reader is gender neutral and this is also posted on my tumblr))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Blossom Tree

Breathe in. Breathe out. Repeat. Breathe in. Breathe out. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Breathe in the warm air. Breathe out the worries and stress. Repeat.

Maybe it was something in the air but Hanzo had an urge to sit and meditate his problems away. He did such by going to his favorite spot in the garden and sitting down underneath the hundred-year-old cherry blossom tree. But, it had been a little more than an hour since he ventured outside and began to feel at peace. 

The sun was nothing more than a half circle above the horizon surrounded by a variety of pinks, oranges, and yellows. A truly picture worthy moment. But alas, he was busy and knew he would see plenty more in the future.

It was then that you decided to emerge from your room in hopes to find your caring boyfriend. You’ve been working on a 10 page report for work and were about to finish when you received an email from your coworker notifying you that he had it covered. An odd bittersweet feeling of anger and relieve spread through your body and all you wanted was to vent to someone who would listen. 

Upon searching the house and catching sight of his golden ribbon outside, you stumbled out and walked to him with both a heavy step and heavy heart. All you want was to calm down and relax.

Plopping next to Hanzo, you gave a great huff and noticed he was looking at you from the corner of his eye with annoyance. You understood he was confused and disoriented by your actions so you explained sheepishly with an apology at the end.

A single nod was your response and his eye closed only for him to suck in a deep breath and let it out again. During this moment, you took the time to appreciate how calm and collected he looked. Few things ruffled his feathers and you respected him greatly for that.

The comforting sound of the koi swimming and splashing in the pond put you at ease and you unconsciously leaned to rest your head on Hanzo’s shoulder. He grunted lowly as if he was approving your action and you snuggled closer to him. Seeming unsure of himself, he wrapped his arm around your shoulders and rested his head on top of yours.

The newfound warmth from his arm made you smile and grab his free hand to hold in between yours, like a sandwich. His calloused yet soft hand fit perfectly with your smooth and smaller one. Was it a sign of true love or just a coincidence? You hoped it was the first of the two and squeezed gently in admiration.

The blossoms hadn’t been shedding petals lately, maybe that’s why Hanzo was stressed. Who knew? Certainly not you. It was moments few and far between when he would open up to you and let his worries roll off his back.But, every time you felt an emotion surpassing immense trust and happiness and thanked him for giving you the pleasure of helping him feel comfortable and appreciated.

You shifted your gaze up at the very much intact cherry blossoms on the tree’s branches. The pink flowers looked like speckles on an oddly shaped brown pebble. It was the middle of May with the perfect blooming weather but they never broke away to flutter to rest on the grass. It was weird but you didn’t dare question it.

His chest rose and fell with his steady, deep breaths and your anger melted away within seconds. How could Hanzo so much as breathe normally and make your head spin? Was it the love you shared or just his pleasant nature? Perhaps both, but you really didn’t care as long as it worked. And boy was it working. Your eyes began to droop and you stifled a few yawns before finally giving in to sleep.

And just as you were drifting off to sleep, a few petals dropped from the great tree above and formed a heart for a split second before floating away in the gentle breeze.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Repeat. Breathe in. Breathe out. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Breathe in the warm air. Breathe out the worries and stress. Repeat.


End file.
